


Draco Malfoy and the Cute Potter Boi

by Drarry_Potato



Series: Draco Malfoy is in Gryffindor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Tags Are Hard, and they were ROOMMATES, fast burn, more like medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Potato/pseuds/Drarry_Potato
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself falling for Harry Potter. As Potter is sorted into Gryffindor Draco realizes that he must follow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco Malfoy is in Gryffindor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Draco Malfoy and the Cute Potter Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please go easy :)
> 
> Beta read by Antonio
> 
> AN: Harry and Draco have not previously met like in canon (at Madam Malkin’s, before sorting, etc.)

Draco was about to be sorted into a house. He was excited to get into Slytherin and was hoping the cute Harry Potter that he just saw would go into Slytherin as well. 

The horrible old professor, McGonagall, yelled “Potter, Harry!”

Draco could hear the whispers in the crowd below, but he knew that Harry would have enough pure blood in him to get into Slytherin. 

After a minute of the sorting hat in Harry’s head, the hat screamed, “GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindors we’re all cheering but Draco’s heart has just been crushed to pieces. 

_What should I do? Harry is all I want but my dad will be so mad if I try to follow him. I know I should follow my dreams, I learned that from Dobby—_

After a couple minutes, Draco was cut off by McGonagall yelling “Malfoy, Draco!”

Draco nervously stumbled up to the stool, grabbed the hat with trembling hands, and as the hat barely touched his head, it squealed, “SLYTHERIN!”

Draco was horrified, “NO! I WANT GRYFFINDOR, YOU DUMB HAT!” He screeched, as he shoved the hat back onto his head.

The Great Hall was going crazy, with students asking, “Can he do that?” And, “Why does he get to choose?”

Meanwhile Draco was having a conversation with the hat. It asked, “Why not Slytherin? It could make you great, you know.”

Draco explained, “My father wants me to be in Slytherin, but I love the boy in Gryffindor, what do I do?”

“Well,” said the hat, “if your heart tells you so, and you’re sure you want to do this, GRYFFINDOR IT IS!”

The hall grew silent, except for a feeble clapping coming from the Gryffindor table. As Draco ran over all of the Gryffindors started to cheer him on.

“That was incredible!” Said a bushy-haired first-year named Hermione, “It’s fascinating that the hat let you decide to change houses after it had already decided.”

Draco was very proud of himself but also felt like his father was going to kill him. His family had been in Slytherin for generations, breaking the chain was a bold move. The voice inside his head was battling itself.

_That was a bad idea._

_But I need to be with Harry!_

_Father will take away your broom._

_Harry is all I live for!_

_You’ve only just met him._

Draco was completely distracted by his dilemma, and wasn’t even paying attention when Harry introduced himself. Harry’s ginger friend angrily remarked, “Why would you do that? That was dumb.”

As the prefect, Percy, led them to their common room, Draco was wondering if his family would accept him now that he betrayed them.

_Maybe Harry’s family will take me in. Oh wait, they’re dead, but maybe his aunt and uncle will take me in. Or maybe I’ll live at Hogwarts, with the gamekeeper, Hagrid._

As Draco was led up to his four-poster bed, he was glad to find that his bed was just to the left of Harry’s, maybe being roommates would give him the opportunity to get closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
